


when i met you in april, you were looking like may.

by itsnotgillian



Series: young, wild, and free. [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, meanie randomly hooking up at a club, yikes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgillian/pseuds/itsnotgillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't ready to deal with the fact that their random hook-up from the club happened to be one another. To make matters worse (or better), they sit right next to each other in class.</p><p>(A porny Meanie college au with lots of drunk sex. Enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i met you in april, you were looking like may.

**Author's Note:**

> * Oh my gooooood how long has it been? It's been two months, right? Almost two months, yeah. Blame it on all the schoolwork and the fact that I just graduated holy shit.
>   
> 
> * Okay, this was honestly such a bitch to write and I don't know why it just was. I feel like there's already a shitton of meanie on here but I also think that I can't be a full-fledged SVT author if I don't put out at least _one_ meanie fic out there. No worries, though, I love meanie.  
> 
>   
> 
> * The prompt I found was "turns out that random hookup from the club sits right next to you in your favorite class" and I felt like it's the kind of awkward situation Mingyu and Wonwoo would find themselves in, so voila.

“Are you coming, or what?”

Wonwoo looks up from his book to Soonyoung, mild confusion sweeping over his face. It doesn’t escape Wonwoo’s attention that his roommate’s all dressed up, and he can’t help but wonder where Soonyoung’s going to drag him to now.

“Coming where?” Wonwoo asks, closing the book in his hands. Soonyoung rolls his eyes as if Wonwoo just asked the most ridiculous question in the entire world.

“To the club, obviously. It’s the start of spring break, if you haven’t noticed. And besides, didn’t I tell you I was going out with Seokmin tonight?” 

Wonwoo thinks for a moment, the memory of Soonyoung excitedly telling him that Seokmin just invited him for a night out briefly resurfacing in his mind. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me you were bringing me along.”

Soonyoung just laughs. “Wasn’t that enough of an invitation?”

It was Wonwoo’s turn to roll his eyes. Soonyoung can be so shady with his intentions sometimes.

“Alright, fine, but, I’m only going for the booze.”

Soonyoung grins, clapping Wonwoo on the back as the latter scoots off the bed to get dressed. Wonwoo doesn’t even try that much; he just replaces his ratty, old shirt with a fairly nice and crisp button-down and his sweatpants with his faded black jeans. In all honesty, it just looks like he’s going to class.

Soonyoung looks him over but makes no comment, his excitement getting the best of him as he practically drags Wonwoo out of their room.

“Hold on, how are we gonna get there?” Wonwoo asks, their footsteps loud in their haste to get down the dormitory stairs.

“We’ll take a cab,” Soonyoung replies matter-of-factly.

“Okay, but you’re paying for the fair.” Wonwoo’s slightly out of breath by now and he wonders where Soonyoung gets all this energy and stamina.

Soonyoung turns back to Wonwoo, his expression full of mischief.

“I don’t remember agreeing on such a thing, Wonwoo.”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t get _too_ shitfaced this time, okay?” Seokmin reminds Mingyu with a chuckle, his eyes glancing over to the passenger’s side. Mingyu snorts, eyes glued to his phone screen. Seokmin sees the action at the corner of his eye before he makes a move to cover Mingyu’s phone with his hand. 

“And get off your phone for once. I’m taking you out to have fun. _Not_ to drunk tweet about how shitty your classes are.”

“Ah, but they _are_ shitty,” Mingyu points out, a finger held up in the air as if he was lecturing Seokmin.

“Why’d you take them, then?” Seokmin asks. 

“Because I need to, Seokmin, I need to,” Mingyu deadpans and Seokmin just laughs. It takes a few more minutes and some more lighthearted banter for them to arrive at the club. It doesn’t look too grand on the outside, but both of them could hear the music even from inside the car.

“You’re on your own tonight, buddy,” Seokmin informs Mingyu as they’re stepping out of the car. Mingyu gives Seokmin a cross between a death glare and a look of confusion.

“Don’t tell me you’re going home with Soonyoung.”

Seokmin bumps Mingyu’s shoulder with his own, his signature grin further illuminated by the surrounding shop signs and street lamps. 

“Hmm…we’ll see.”

 

* * *

  

Wonwoo absently thinks about the shit hangover that he’s surely going to have in the morning as he downs his sixth (maybe seventh?) bottle of beer, but the notion is quickly put to rest when someone (he thinks it’s Soonyoung, but he’s actually not sure at this point) pulls him over to the dance floor and tells him to ‘have fun and dance’. Wonwoo spends a few moments being awkwardly squished and pushed between other people’s sweaty bodies before he lets the music get to him. He starts to sway along, eyes closed and mouth turned up into a lopsided grin. He knows he looks like an idiot, but he's having fun, so, fuck everything else.

Wonwoo’s smile falters a bit when he feels someone come up behind his back, hands gripping tightly at his waist. The other person’s hips are moving to the beat of the music while at the same time pressing up against Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo realizes through his drunken state that this person is, in fact, grinding on him. Wonwoo can’t say that the feeling is unpleasant, but somewhere at the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that no, he shouldn’t let someone blatantly rub their crotch all over his backside like that.

Wonwoo, against his better judgment, leans back, his body now fully flush against the other person. He takes note of the hardness that pokes against his ass and Wonwoo can’t help but feel a jolt go through his own cock. The other person starts to breath down Wonwoo’s neck and it sends his body into an unexpected heat. Wonwoo swivels his hips to the melody of the music and a weakened groan reaches his ears.

“Maybe we should take this someplace else.” The mystery person’s voice is low and gruff, which makes it all the more enticing to Wonwoo, leaving him to just simply nod in reply.

Wonwoo is dragged through the crowd and off the dance floor, his wrist tightly wounded in the other man’s fingers. He feels like he should pull away, run back and look for Soonyoung, even if it meant he had to hang around his and Seokmin’s constant groping. But Wonwoo follows the stranger further and further away from the noise and towards the bathrooms, which are situated at the very back of the building. It’s only then that Wonwoo’s heart pounds with the realization that he’s probably about to get laid inside a goddamn club. Sure, he’s hooked up with a number of other people before, but he’s never done it _drunk_ , and _oh_ _god_ , what if he passes out in the bathroom?

Wonwoo gets a good look at the other person’s face when they burst into the men’s restroom, the harsh fluorescent lights casting sharp shadows on the said person’s face. He’s handsome, Wonwoo will give him that, like, _really_ handsome. He’s not exaggerating when he says this guy’s features seem fit for a Greek god. His deep brown hair was styled in perfect waves and Wonwoo resists the urge to thread his fingers through it.

Suddenly, Wonwoo feels himself being pushed into the nearest cubicle, the lock sliding into place just as his back slams against the door.

“Holy shit, you’re like, really hot,” Wonwoo mutters under his breath and the other guy just laughs, his hair falling over his eyes as he peers down at Wonwoo. Wonwoo realizes that this mystery man has about a few inches on him. 

“Thanks,” the guy says, his hands sliding down Wonwoo’s chest, continuing on to his sides, before coming to a rest at the waistband of Wonwoo’s jeans. “Same goes to you.”

Wonwoo isn’t given a chance to reply before he feels a pair of lips roughly press against his. All of a sudden there’s tongue, and Wonwoo’s knees buckle at the sensation of somebody else probing into his mouth. He whines when he feels his button and zipper being undone, firm knuckles brushing against the growing hardness in his boxers.

“I don’t even know your name,” Wonwoo blurts out when they pull away, his voice nearly a whisper as he struggles to catch his breath. Wonwoo watches through heavily lidded eyes as his pants are pulled all the way down to his ankles. 

“Mingyu.”

Wonwoo barely hears it over the sound of blood rushing to his ears. The guy named Mingyu just dropped to his knees, lips caught between his teeth and Wonwoo doesn’t have to be sober to know what’ll happen next.

“Can I suck you off?” Mingyu’s looking up at Wonwoo with pupils blown wide, his lips formed into one of the prettiest pouts Wonwoo has ever seen, and Wonwoo swears he almost nuts from the sight alone.

“That question’s a little belated, don’t you think?” Wonwoo doesn’t mean to be funny, but Mingyu ends up giggling, and Wonwoo can feel the latter’s breath through the thin material of his boxers, the warmth against his cock, making Wonwoo squirm.

Mingyu makes no attempt at a reply as he slides off the last piece of fabric that separated Wonwoo’s straining cock from his mouth. Wonwoo thinks that it’s less than ideal to do this in a public bathroom, with Icona Pop’s ‘I Don’t Care’ blasting right outside the door, but he also thinks that Mingyu’s hot enough for him to overlook these minor details.

There’s a strangled moan that gets caught in Wonwoo’s throat when he feels Mingyu’s tongue against his slit. Wonwoo is quick in grabbing onto Mingyu’s hair, silky strands moving through his long fingers. Mingyu pushes forward and all of Wonwoo’s previous restraint is lost when he feels how hot Mingyu’s mouth is. Wonwoo's previously placid fingers against Mingyu’s scalp tightens until Wonwoo is practically clawing at his head.

Mingyu’s movements are rapid and there’s a certain hunger in his actions, as if he was deprived of everything he owned and sucking Wonwoo’s cock was the only way to sate his appetite. Wonwoo’s head is spinning from how good Mingyu’s tongue feels lapping up at his precome and coating spit all over him like that. Wonwoo comes with a cry when he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Mingyu’s throat, making the latter gag, in turn, producing the most delicious sound Wonwoo has ever heard. Mingyu pulls away just in time for Wonwoo’s come to scatter all over his face and chest, decorating his tan skin with ribbons of white.

Mingyu makes a show of licking away at the milky white substance, his tongue darting out to catch the droplets rolling off the corners of his mouth. Wonwoo averts his gaze from the sight, just in case he might turn hard again. Wonwoo feels Mingyu rise from his knees, awkwardly grabbing onto Wonwoo’s shoulders in an attempt to steady himself in the confined space of the cubicle.

“Thanks.” Mingyu’s canines peek from beneath his lips as he smiles at Wonwoo, come still staining his face.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Wonwoo replies. Some of the alcohol has cleared up but his vision still swims in front of him.

Mingyu shakes his head. “Nah. I haven’t had a good suck in weeks. You’re welcome, though.”

Wonwoo’s a little uneasy as he thinks about the numerous other guys Mingyu has probably given head to, but when he’s _that_ good at it, who has time to be offended?

“What about you?” Wonwoo asks, recalling the way had Mingyu pressed up against him outside. Wonwoo couldn’t see it, but he was sure that Mingyu was probably still sporting a hard-on.

“I’m good.”

Wonwoo realizes that Mingyu’s already reaching over for the lock, and he’s a little hurt that Mingyu won’t let him return the favor, but he dismisses the thought as he shuffles to the side to let Mingyu pass. 

Wonwoo listens as he hears water running from one of the faucets, the splash of it against the ceramic sink loud inside the empty bathroom. Wonwoo pulls his pants up, carefully doing up his zipper and belt, still aware of Mingyu’s presence on the other side of the cubicle door.

Wonwoo waits until Mingyu’s exited the restroom before he makes any move to step out of the cubicle.

 

* * *

 

Spring break was a flurry of parties and many nights spent passing out at random dorms and houses. Mingyu enjoyed the most of it, save for the parts wherein he’d wake up with his head pounding and his insides churning uncomfortably. He’d grown accustomed to it, though, with the help of nearly half of the contents of the dorm lounge’s water dispenser.

Mingyu’s about to go through his usual zombie walk towards the lounge for his daily dose of half a gallon of water, when he realizes that, _‘Shit, today is the first day of classes after spring break and I have a 10 AM class, holy fuck, why am I such a fucking idiot?’_

Mingyu groans as he checks the clock and sees that it’s already 9:42 AM, barely twenty minutes before his Advertising Design class is supposed to start. Mingyu grabs a pair of jeans that’s lying on the ground and prays that it’s clean (he doesn’t even bother to check), momentarily stumbling over his own feet. 

“Late for class?” Seokmin asks from under his covers, his eyes the only visible part of his body. Mingyu just grunts in Seokmin’s direction, not having the strength to form a full reply.

Seokmin laughs, his arms outstretched over his head. “Well, _I_  don’t have any classes for today.”

“Fuck you, Seokmin, did I fucking ask?” 

After Mingyu pulls on a shirt, he grabs his backpack from where it was haphazardly thrown at the foot of his bed. Without another word towards his smug roommate, Mingyu sprints out of the door and into the hallway.

The time it would take for Mingyu to reach his class would be relatively shorter if his head wasn’t trying to kill him and if he had actually eaten anything beforehand, but since his head _was_ killing him and his stomach contained nothing but alcohol from last night, Mingyu struggled for the next ten minutes, dodging other students on his way to class and basically trying to run as fast as he can.

Mingyu finally arrives outside the lecture hall, out of breath and about five minutes late. Before he can change his mind, he pushes the door open and nearly collapses from relief when he sees that his prof still hasn’t arrived. Mingyu’s still panting by the time he takes his usual seat at the very back of the class. He drops his bag to the floor before flopping down into the chair, chest heaving as he attempts to steady his breathing. 

“Dude, are you okay?”

The unfamiliar voice prompts Mingyu to look over to his left side and the sight that greets him nearly has him falling out of his chair.

Sitting right next to him was that guy he hooked up with at the club during the first day of spring break. Or at least Mingyu thought he was the same guy. He had the same dark eyes and nearly expressionless face, but the image drilled into Mingyu’s mind was that of his eyes squeezing shut just as Mingyu began to—

“Bro, are you gonna pass out or something?” The guy was waving a hand in front of Mingyu’s face now and Mingyu realizes that he doesn’t even know what his name is. 

“Don’t you remember me?” Mingyu immediately regrets saying that because the other guy’s expression just turned into one of confusion and Mingyu isn’t sure how to explain his reason for asking such a question. _‘You see, I might have given you head inside a dingy club restroom, and we were both drunk but obviously not enough because I still remember the feeling of choking on your dick.’_

The guy beside Mingyu draws his hand back, one eyebrow quirked. “Am I supposed to?” 

Mingyu clears his throat as he desperately racks his brain for an excuse. After about a minute of complete silence, Mingyu decides to just not give a fuck, but before he can even speak up, the guy suddenly jumps in his seat, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

“Holy shit, you’re the guy from the club. The one that—“ 

“Yeah, yeah, that was me. No need to go around shouting about what we did that night.” Mingyu cuts him off, a deep blush spreading through his neck as a result of his mortification.

“Fuck—uh, Mingyu, right?” 

Mingyu is fairly surprised that this guy remembers his name and he’s even more surprised to see that he’s not freaking out as much as Mingyu expects him to.

“I can’t believe you’d remember my name,” Mingyu admits. “Although, I’d like to know yours, if that’s okay.”

There’s a short pause.

“Wonwoo. My name’s Wonwoo.”

Mingyu doesn’t know what to say next, so they kind of sit there, awkwardly staring at each other.

“This is kinda weird,” Wonwoo suddenly declares.

“ _Kinda_ weird?” Mingyu laughs. “This is full-blown ‘what the actual fuck is happening?’ weird.” 

Wonwoo laughs along and Mingyu can’t believe that he’s never noticed him before. _‘Damn, if I had known that somebody like that sat next to me in class, I would’ve gotten on my knees for him right here in this very room.’_

“I guess you’re right,” Wonwoo agrees.

 

* * *

  

“So, let me get this straight. The guy that you hooked up with in the club sits _right next to you_ in one of your classes?” Junhui crosses his arms as he leans back into the couch. The TV’s on and there are empty beer bottles strewn across the coffee table in Junhui’s living room.

“Pretty much.” Wonwoo takes in a huge gulp from his bottle.

“And you didn’t even recognize him when he was sucking you off?”

Wonwoo gives Junhui a look. “I was _drunk_ , Junhui.”

“Alright, alright. And what exactly are you planning to do in this _dire_ situation you’ve found yourself in?” Junhui dramatically drags out the word ‘dire’ and Wonwoo questions himself as to why he even chose to confide in Junhui.

Wonwoo just shrugs. “I don’t know. Ask him out, maybe?”

Junhui almost chokes on his beer.

“ _What?_ ”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at his friend’s boisterous laughter.

“He’s, like, extremely attractive, okay?” Wonwoo explains. “And judging from the vague memories I have of him from the previous semester, he’s actually attentive in class. And don’t even get me started on the work he hands in. They’re fucking masterpieces.” Wonwoo takes another sip. “Like the guy himself.”

“And you’re fucking stupid,” Junhui comments, still laughing. Wonwoo finishes off the rest of his drink before standing up.

“I might be.” Wonwoo agrees as he stretches. “Because I have an illustration to submit tomorrow and I haven’t even started.”

Junhui snorts at that, mumbling about how irresponsible Wonwoo is. Wonwoo counters by reminding Junhui that _he_ was the one who invited him over for drinks.

“By the way, how are things with Minghao going?” Wonwoo asks as he pockets his phone and keys.

Junhui gives a satisfied smile. “Good. Like, really good.” 

“Have you fucked?” Wonwoo pulls on his jacket, wiggling his eyebrows at Junhui. 

“We have.” Junhui winks. “Right here, on this couch.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, opening the door out of Junhui’s apartment. 

“Gross.”

 

* * *

 

“He’s actually pretty good-looking once you see him in proper lighting.” Mingyu shifts his position on his chair, hunching over the sheet of paper he was drawing on. “And he said I was really hot,” he adds.

“He was drunk, Mingyu,” Seokmin says from his spot on the floor, numerous piles of paper scattered around him.

“You were, too, when you met Soonyoung,” Mingyu grouses as he turns around in his chair to look at his roommate. Seokmin looks up from his laptop, glasses nearly falling off his nose.

“That’s a different story.” Seokmin says it matter-of-factly. “So, what? Do you like the guy?” 

“Not exactly.” Mingyu turns back to his work, pencil poised over the paper. “But I’d definitely hook up with him again, if given the chance.”

Seokmin makes a gagging noise at the back of his throat. “Leave it to Kim Mingyu to make all the bad decisions.”

 

* * *

 

Turns out, that chance comes sooner than expected for the two young men, and it’s all thanks to Soonyoung. 

It’s been about a week since his encounter with Mingyu during class, and Wonwoo’s just about to finish up his Design History paper when Soonyoung bursts into their room. It doesn’t seem like it, but Wonwoo knows his roommate well enough to know that Soonyoung’s tired and he’s probably going to ask Wonwoo if he’d like to drink tonight.

“Are you busy?” There it is.

“Hm, not so much,” Wonwoo casts a sideway glance at Soonyoung. He continues on typing. “Drinks?”

“Yes, _please_.” Soonyoung sets his bag down and Wonwoo stops hammering at his keyboard.

“You’re paying,” Wonwoo grins at Soonyoung and the latter just rolls his eyes.

“Of course I am.”

It’s a ten-minute walk from their on-campus dorm to the run-down bar that most of the students at their university go to. It’s hidden and the staff doesn’t give two shits about your age, as long as you don’t puke all over the floor. The perfect place for when you just want to drink all your stress away. 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung walk through the door and are immediately greeted by the low hum of conversation around them. It’s a Tuesday, so the place isn’t as packed as it would be if it were a Friday night, but there’s still a considerable amount of people and most of them are most likely students from their university. 

They walk over to the main bar, and that’s when Wonwoo sees him; sitting right there with his back turned to him, was Mingyu. He's  _sure_ it was Mingyu because he’s been eyeing that ass for a week and he knows it like the back of his own hand. Soonyoung sees Wonwoo freeze up and Soonyoung’s eyes soon follow to where Wonwoo is looking.

“Is that the guy you fucked at the club?” Soonyoung asks.

“How did you know about that? And I didn’t fuck him, he blew me.” Wonwoo whispers as they continue on to the bar. Wonwoo ducks his head in an attempt to hide himself, but he was never good at being discreet.

“I heard it from Junhui,” Soonyoung shrugs while he leans over the countertop. “Two beers, please,” he tells the bartender before turning back to Wonwoo.

“You should go talk to him. It looks like he’s alone.” The bartender returns with their drinks and Soonyoung thanks him briefly.

“Come on, Wonwoo. Who knows? You might just get a round two tonight.”

Wonwoo gives Soonyoung a look. Soonyoung, in turn, rolls his eyes. “I’ll be fine. Just go.”

Finally, Wonwoo decides that he’s going over. The thought of a round two was too good to pass up. Besides, it would be a lie to say that he didn’t constantly think about fucking him while class was going on. Wonwoo bites his lip before giving Soonyoung a curt nod. Soonyoung raises his bottle towards Wonwoo.

“Just don’t bring him to our dorm. I actually want to sleep tonight.”

With that, Wonwoo turns around and starts to slowly make his way towards Mingyu’s hunched over form. He looks good despite the dim lighting, the sharpness of his features is still there, and his broad shoulders inviting as always. Wonwoo slips into the seat next to him. Mingyu looks up and his pink lips immediately part in surprise.

“Wonwoo.”

“Mingyu.”

They look at each other for a few seconds before Mingyu’s face breaks out into a smile. Wonwoo lets out a breath of relief at the sudden loss of tension.

“I’m not even going to ask why you’re here. I think it’s safe to presume that all uni students come here to forget that they have a ten-page paper to write,” Mingyu half-complains as he takes a sip from his bottle.

“Well, not exactly,” Wonwoo admits. “I mean, I _do_ have a paper to write, but I only came here to accompany my roommate.”

Mingyu nods at that. “Then, why aren’t you with him?”

“Because you’re here.” Wonwoo says it like it’s so obvious. 

“You’re a shitty roommate,” Mingyu informs him. Wonwoo just smiles.

It doesn’t take long before Wonwoo’s vision turns blurry and all he can see is Mingyu. He vaguely remembers Mingyu asking him all about his life: his major, his interests, his family, and Wonwoo can’t help but answer all of this truthfully. He’s not exactly the most open person, but it’s a wonder what beer and Mingyu’s smile could do.

The last thing Wonwoo remembers before they leave the bar is Mingyu asking, “My place or yours?”

Wonwoo answers “yours” without hesitation, remembering Soonyoung’s little reminder. Wonwoo looks around the bar for his roommate, but Soonyoung’s nowhere to be found, so he just shrugs and follows Mingyu out the door.

Mingyu’s dorm isn’t too far off from Wonwoo’s but it takes a considerably longer time to get there because Mingyu’s stumbling all over the place, his long legs constantly getting tangled in each other. Wonwoo tries not to laugh too hard in case Mingyu gets offended, although, he has to admit, Mingyu doesn’t strike him as the type to get offended easily.

When they get to Mingyu’s dorm, Wonwoo’s hands are already inching their way up Mingyu’s shirt. Mingyu fumbles with the lock for a moment, and Wonwoo likes to think that Mingyu’s shallow breathing is due to his fingers toying at the waistband of Mingyu’s jeans. 

The moment the door is open, Mingyu drags Wonwoo in, pulling him close so that he can press their lips together. Wonwoo kicks the door close and is immediately pushed against it. Wonwoo pulls away, Mingyu’s warm breath fanning at his face.

“Do you have a thing for pushing people up against doors?”

Mingyu smiles and shrugs. “Maybe.” 

They continue to kiss as Wonwoo starts to feel the skin on Mingyu’s toned stomach, sensing it clench under his touch. They part so Mingyu can pull his shirt off and Wonwoo’s hoodie doesn’t stay on for too long, either. Mingyu pulls Wonwoo further into the room and onto his bed, the bedframe creaking under their shared weight. Wonwoo carefully climbs over Mingyu, his knees on either side of his hips.

“Sorry for the mess, by the way,” Mingyu apologizes while his hands work at his zipper. “My roommate and I don’t really clean up much.”

Wonwoo remembers his own room with Soonyoung and the many articles of clothing currently strewn across the floor.

“It’s okay, me and my roommate, Soonyoung, aren’t that tidy, either.”

“Wait—you room with Soonyoung?”

Wonwoo blinks. He’s half-hard and he doesn’t really feel like talking much more about his roommate right now. “Yeah, why?" 

“Seokmin is _my_ roommate.”

“Holy shit, no way.”

They both laugh, and Wonwoo’s previous annoyance disappears. If he was sober, he would’ve told Mingyu his smile was beautiful and that he looks so fucking perfect, but he’s drunk and it would be kind of awkward since this is only the second time they’re doing this.

“We’d seal the deal then,” Mingyu leans up to kiss Wonwoo as if to literally signify that he’s sealing it with a kiss. “Roommate to roommate.”

Wonwoo just hums before pushing Mingyu down with his lips. It’s sloppy and it’s wet, but it’s _Mingyu_ , and it’s totally cliché, but Wonwoo wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Wonwoo helps Mingyu get out of his pants, his underwear coming along with them. Mingyu’s cock is a sight to behold and Wonwoo doesn’t waste any time in taking ahold of it. Mingyu whines, bucking his hips up to try and create more friction between him and Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo indulges him, moves his hand up and then down, stroking Mingyu at a steady pace.

“Do you have any lube?” Wonwoo asks as he watches Mingyu squirm underneath him. It’s a pretty sight to see; Mingyu’s eyes screwed shut, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and his chest rising and falling.

“Y-Yeah. In the drawer under the desk by the window.”

Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu’s cock before getting off the bed. He walks towards which he presumes is Mingyu’s desk and retrieves the lube from the single drawer under it. Wonwoo pulls his own pants off, together with his underwear, letting them drop to the floor. Wonwoo opens the bottle of lube, squeezes some onto his hand, before he proceeds to stroke himself. 

Mingyu’s legs are spread apart by the time Wonwoo walks back over to the bed, his ass ready for Wonwoo to take. Wonwoo reaches over and uses the leftover lube on his fingers to gently pry open the ring of muscle. Mingyu’s voice cracks as he lets out a moan. Wonwoo pushes a finger in and Mingyu has to cover his mouth to stop himself from being too loud. Wonwoo adds another one and Mingyu grinds himself onto Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo pumps in and out a few times, relishing the way Mingyu shakes beneath him, his whimpers spilling through the hand clamped over his mouth.

“Holy shit, _please_ , just fuck me already.” Mingyu says, momentarily removing his hand from his face. He sounds so _needy_ and Wonwoo loves it. Wonwoo’s heart is racing when he pulls his fingers out of Mingyu.

Wonwoo aligns himself with Mingyu as he slowly pushes himself in. Mingyu’s face screws up and it’s admittedly the hottest thing Wonwoo has ever seen in his entire life.

Wonwoo starts to move, fucking him at a steady pace, his dick completely engulfed by Mingyu. He loves how tight and warm Mingyu feels around him, so he starts to go faster, the pressure on his cock helping him slowly inch his way to release.

Wonwoo takes Mingyu into his hand again and he starts to stroke— _hard._ Mingyu is a whimpering, moaning mess at this point and Wonwoo knows he’s close. 

“Are you gonna come?” Wonwoo’s surprised at the huskiness of his own voice.

“Fuck yeah,” Mingyu breathes out. Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu’s cock and instead puts both of his hands on both of Mingyu's calves so he can throw Mingyu’s legs over his shoulders. 

The new angle has Mingyu throwing his head back, his toes curling in the air, and his fingers gripping helplessly at the sheets.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _shit—“_ is all that comes out of Mingyu’s mouth when he comes, jaw slack and mouth hanging open. Wonwoo doesn’t stop despite Mingyu’s come landing everywhere on his front. Mingyu clenches himself around Wonwoo and it’s so _hot,_ Wonwoo almost passes out as he empties himself out into Mingyu.

Wonwoo falls forward on his forearms, his face pressed into the side of Mingyu’s neck. He feels Mingyu shift under him, his palms pressing into Wonwoo’s chest. 

“You’re gross and sticky. Get off of me,” Mingyu mumbles into Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo complies, removing himself on top of Mingyu before flopping down next to him. The bed isn’t too big, so Wonwoo has to lay on his side, his face turned towards Mingyu.

“I can’t believe this is, like, the second time we’ve hooked up while we were drunk,” Mingyu says after a while and it’s weird to hear him talk while the air around them is so still and quiet. 

“Is this gonna be, like, our thing?”

“I hope not.”

“Good,” Wonwoo says. “I was planning on asking you out.”

Mingyu’s facing Wonwoo now; he’s so close, their noses almost touch. 

“Do that in the morning when we’re both sober.”

**Author's Note:**

> * This will be the last of my SVT college au. I've had so much fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed my stories as well. I've been adding to this series for four months!! FOUR!!
>   
> 
> * I'd like to thank ao3 user [gwanshim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanshim/pseuds/gwanshim) for always hyping my work up. Seriously, Mareena, I love you to death, I really do.
>   
> 
> * So, this is it for this series. I'll be working on some other things now and I hope y'all still continue to read my works. Thank you!
>   
> 
> * Oh, and also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINGYU!!!


End file.
